


VIXX shorts

by enriant (enpleurs)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, Heist AU, M/M, Touken Ranbu AU, married in canada????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enriant
Summary: Dropping short-ish non-repost pieces here. Tags/rating added as necessary.





	1. heist!au, sanghyuk teaches taekwoon the proper use of emojis

**Author's Note:**

> in hindsight 'heist!au' is a little misleading. this isn't a heist!au, this is just set in /my/ heist!au that. you know. doesn't have much written in it.

"Hyung, no!"

Sanghyku's screech brings Jaehwan running over, but Hakyeon and the others just sigh. It's a bit of a testament to the order of things that there isn't even a question of which hyung Sanghyuk means.

Taekwoon sticks his head out past the partition to the study like a meerkat. "What?"

Sanghyuk all but stomps over, snatching Taekwoon's phone from his hand.

"Ooh, someone's done something wrong," Jaehwan crows, joining Sanghyuk.

Taekwoon smacks him on the back of the neck as he lunges for Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk scoffs and easily holds Taekwoon at an arm's distance.

"This emoji makes no sense," Sanghyuk says. He brandishes Taekwoon's phone in both their faces, the screen on Taekwoon's latest instagram post. "Seriously hyung, how can you be so bad at this?"

"My phone was locked," Taekwoon whines. He reaches for his phone again with equally fruitless results.

"It's Minyul's birthday," Jaehwan says. "Everyone knows that."

"Don't tell him or he'll change it!" Hakyeon yells from where he's bent over a laser cutter.

Jaehwan's sidestepped Taekwoon—who's still trying to get his phone back from a Sanghyuk who's busily editing Taekwoon's instagram post—and peers at Taekwoon's screen. Or one of Taekwoon's screens.

"Are you in the middle of hacking into a _bank_?" Jaehwan screeches, scrolling through in disbelief. "And you're posting on _instagram_?"

"Hands off," Taekwoon snaps, slapping Jaehwan's hand away. "That's sensitive information."

"That you're gonna share with us anyway," Jaehwan says.

"That he's going to put into a nice spreadsheet and then show us," Hakyeon says with enough menace in his tone to make Wonsik wince. Not a great idea, considering he's holding very small and very sharp objects, right next to Hakyeon's hand. Hakyeon trusts Wonsik though. Mostly.

" _I_ could read it," Hongbin calls over. "Just because hyung's incompetent doesn't mean the rest of us are."

"I am—"

"There," Sanghyuk says, cutting off Hakyeon's indignation. He hands Taekwoon's phone back to him triumphantly.

Jaehwan immediately pulls out his own phone to thumb through to instagram—and cackles "like a goddamn banshee," Hongbin mutters murderously. "What's a man got to do to get an afternoon nap around here."

Jaehwan runs over to Hongbin, shoving his phone into his face. "Yeah but _look_!" he says, brandishing it so fast that Hongbin grumbles and snatches it from Jaehwan's hand. And cackles. Because Sanghyuk's replaced Taekwoon's clown emoji under a picture of the sky with about twenty pile of shit ones.

"You brat!" Taekwoon smacks Sanghyuk—tries. Sanghyuk laughs, grabbing Taekwoon under the arms and hauling him off to who knew where.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Wonsik asks, just a tiny worried when Taekwoon starts shrieking about how he won't do it again and that he's learned well.

"I'm starting to think he's doing this on purpose," Jaehwan says, plopping himself down in Taekwoon's chair. It's a very comfortable chair, and Jaehwan helps himself to a handful of crackers while he's there. "Who even uses that clown? It's terrifying."

"Our resident social media inept technology challenged genius hacker grandpa, that's who," Hongbin says, glancing down the hall where it's gone terrifyingly quiet. "Who's hopefully still alive. He's probably fine."

"Someone go get him," Hakyeon says with a sigh. "We still need that ice cream thief to pull this job off. And Jaehwan, this is a professional workplace and we will not speak of Taekwoon's questionable bedroom habits."

"His—holy fuck—Taekwoon and _Sanghyuk_?" Jaehwan yells.

"Taekwoon _hyung_ to you," Hakyeon says.

"Did you really not know?" Hongbin asks. He waves his arm vaguely in the air, maybe towards the kitchen table, eyes still closed. "Even Wonsik knows."

"Children, can _one of you_ go fetch him?" Hakyeon snaps. "We need this done by tonight so we're a go by Wednesday."

"Ugh, I'll go," Hongbin says, dragging himself off the couch. He rolls his eyes at Hakyeon. "And hyung, this is our _house_ , where hyung and Sanghyuk are probably making out in right now. If you want a professional workplace, rent us an office."

"Don't do it hyung," Jaehwan says, turning to Hakyeon in mild eyed alarm. "I like making Taekwoon hyung make us ramyun all the time."

"All of you have the worst priorities," Hakyeon grumbles. "Terrible morals."

Wonsik sighs, silently wishing Jaehwan would ask him to make him ramyun some time. He also looks up, and gives Hakyeon a pointed look. "Well, we are robbing a bank."

"You know, he has a point."

 


	2. neo; married and in atlantic canada????

 

The sun flashing off the waves was golden, the shadow on the rock a mere profile, a mere blur of darkness in the burst of light, low on the horizon and blinding in Hakyeon's eyes. The wind had calmed as he'd stood there with his back against the cliff, and swiftened its pace again as the sun prepared to embark in its own swift descent, as regular in this as everything else—as immutable, as unchanageable, as long as one stood on this home they called Earth.

Hakyeon had watched as the stones that left Taekwoon's fingers with the flick of his wrist skipped ten, then seven, then six times, until they barely managed three weak steps until they sank. Now, they simply disappeared with the barest splash, a lazy arc into the water. He'd watched as the water had swallowed the rock on which Taekwoon sat, hiding its jagged edges, breaking it away from the land that Hakyeon now stood on—he'd watched as it'd receded, until Hakyeon could walk to Taekwoon, feet dry.

There was not the barest flicker of acknowledgement as Hakyeon climbed onto the rock to sit next to Taekwoon. Nor was there any when Hakyeon draped the jacket he'd been holding all this while over Taekwoon's shoulders.

The sun would set soon. It had not yet set, the white peaks of waves whipped up by waves still clear and vivid. They rolled into a crest, crashed against the rocks yet further away from shore; they followed a slow crawl to lap at the foot of the rock upon which they sat. Wind blew into this small cove, echoed within the rock walls, cooling the brightest summer sun, the darkest nights.

Taekwoon leaned against Hakyeon, head against the jut of Hakyeon's shoulder. Hakyeon brought his arm about Taekwoon's waist, sought out Taekwoon's hand.

It was as familiar as Hakyeon's name itself, Taekwoon's fingers fitting between his; Taekwoon's longer, the roughness at the joint of his thumb, recent callouses over older ones. Hakyeon squeezed Taekwoon's hand and Taekwoon gripped tighter back. In the soon to be setting sun, identical rings glinted on both their fingers. Taekwoon covered Hakyeon's hand with his, caught his hand between his palms.

"There's times I wonder if it's worth it too," Hakyeon admitted. His words were barely louder than the purr of waves against the pebble beach. Words that Hakyeon almost never said—but in this moment, they were words that seemed to fit the empty spaces, like the way Hakyeon's hand fit between Taekwoon's. It was not an easy thing to say, but never are our deepest doubts easily picked out and strung together, even by ourselves, even in the silence of our own hearts.

Taekwoon's hold of Hakyeon's hand between his was almost crushing. "Never," he said, and Hakyeon might've been almost taken aback by the ferocity of that one word, whispered into his ear, tickling against his skin.

"Ah, so I was a little wrong, Hakyeon said. A brief laugh, a little self deprecating, a softening mist of an edge. "There's no 'too' if it's just me."

A long silence followed, except for the sounds of the sea that had once been so foreign but were now part of their lives, so constant that it was forgotten until they remembered to search the winds for them.

"It's because I have you that I can't wonder," Taekwoon said. He ran a finger along the wedding band on Hakyeon's finger, matching to one on his own, before he clasped Hakyeon's hand between his again. 

"You make me sound so ungrateful," Hakyeon said with another soft laugh. He turned, rested his head against Taekwoon, hair soft against his cheek. It was not comfortable for long, dislodged by the shake of Taekwoon's head, abrupt and violent, chin jabbing into Hakyeon's shoulder.

Silence, again, but this was a silence filled by the marked absence of Taekwoon's words, a response that had yet to take shape.

The pebbles carried laboriously by waves, deposited on this rock, had diminished in number to a lonely few. Hakyeon picked one up in his palm, turned it between the fingers of his free hand, the surface smooth and cool, well worn by waves and sands. Taekwoon's gaze fell on Hakyeon's fingers like a tangible brush of wind. It followed the pebble as Hakyeon tossed it into the receding waves, following the same lazy arc that others before it had.

"I understand," Hakyeon said. The stone sank out of view.

"We all gave up things, but it's worth it as long as there's you," Taekwoon said. A pause, filled with the silence of wind and waves. "I think… you gave up more. It's more normal to wonder, I think."

Hakyeon's heart did not so much skip a beat as it held Taekwoon's words, dragged them with its next beat, too heavy a burden. The sun was truly beginning to set now. It was mere minutes until it would begin to take on its orange glow, until it would fast disappear behind their horizon, to grace its light and warmth on the place where he and Taekwoon had both once called home, the place where their roots would forever be. The place where remained the things left behind. But for a few minutes, there was still light to cast behind them the long shadows of their presence, carving their forms sharply in this landscape before the darkness of night would swallow all shapes and fuzz all edges until they were no more in their presence than they truly were, unable to even pretend in their significance.

"Thank you, love," Hakyeon said. His words were carried by the waves themselves. Taekwoon laced his fingers through Hakyeon's, and together, they watched the sun and world disappear into blackness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll write the part where they fix up an old house and go fishing except they keep overturning the boat and end up curling up together in front of the fire with hot chocolate... eventually. this was another type-up of old notebook drabbling.


	3. neo/keo tkrb au

 

"I read your letter."

Jaehwan is waiting for him when Taekwoon returns from his sortie, the first thing Taekwoon sees when he opens the door.

"Good," Taekwoon says. "That’s the point of a letter."

"You know what I mean," Jaehwan says. He takes a step forward, and Taekwoon wants to take a step back. He doesn’t, although his eyes cast downwards, gaze unable to linger long on Jaehwan’s face. The sword in Taekwoon’s hand seems to have grown suddenly heavier. Jaehwan takes another step forward, and he waits for Taekwoon to move away, and then he takes another. They’re close, they’re so close, that when Taekwoon tips forward, Jaehwan doesn’t need to move to catch him in his arms, to let Taekwoon drape himself against Jaehwan’s chest, cheek on Jaehwan’s shoulder. 

Jaehwan is warm and solid and real. Alive. His heart beats steadily and Taekwoon shifts with the rise and fall of Jaehwan’s chest, as he takes breath after breath after breath.

"I’m yours," Taekwoon says, and the words catch in his throat now that he is breathing life into them, now that he is lifting them off of paper and shaping them into a reality they dissipate quickly from, but leave an indelible mark. "I’m your sword, and only yours."

Jaehwan’s hand travels slowly down Taekwoon’s back and to his waist. Taekwoon straightens with effort.

"I couldn’t watch him die," Taekwoon says. Jaehwan jerks back as if hit, and Taekwoon wants to swallow those words back for that reason alone. But Jaehwan catches Taekwoon’s hand in his, rubs fingers over his sword callouses.

"History can’t change," Jaehwan says. He tugs at Taekwoon and Taekwoon goes. The shadow of a fox darts behind a pillar and out of sight, and Taekwoon briefly wonders how much Sanghyuk heard, how much he knows. Most of it, probably. There isn’t a sword in the citadel who hasn’t lost their old master, or masters, in one way or other. Whether if their master died with them in their hands, whether they were left behind in that final, crucial battle. Whether they had been sent away, a safekeeping of a final momento, a symbol.

They are swords brought to life by a sage, by Jaehwan, for the sole purpose of defending history from those who wish to wreak havoc by changing it. Their masters die. That too is part of history.

It’s why they don’t seek out their old masters when they are sent to the era in which they lived. But that doesn’t stop their old masters from seeking them out after an inopportune meeting, and without knowledge of who they are.

"I swore to protect him," Taekwoon says. Jaehwan’s hands are so warm. He imagines Jaehwan wielding him as a sword, imagines knowing Jaehwan’s hands in the way he knows Hakyeon’s. He now knows Hakyeon’s hands the way he knows Jaehwan’s—the rough callouses from soft touches at the back of his neck, fingers linked in his, Hakyeon’s palm pressed against his chest. 

"You don’t have to forget about him, you know," Jaehwan says. Like it’s so easy. They’re in the garden, and Taekwoon follows Jaehwan to a bench set off the path. A butterfly startles from a flower, a flash of gold in a river of red. It’s always nice here in the citadel. In winter, it’s never too cold and the snow is pleasant. In summer, it becomes hot, but it isn’t damp and sticky and never scorching. Taekwoon remembers humid summers with Hakyeon, remembers his grip slipping from sweat.

He leans against Jaehwan, rests his cheek against his shoulder. "I swore to protect him," Taekwoon says again. "But I let him go to the battle where he dies."

"But you were with him to the end," Jaehwan says. Taekwoon’s eyes close, and the garden disappears.

"I couldn’t stay," Taekwoon says. And then: "I shouldn’t have gone back."

"But in history, the real history, you stayed with him to the end. He died with you in his hand, right." Jaehwan seems to be frowning, considering. He has the sort of silence about him that Taekwoon’s learned to associate with that furrow of his brows. "That’s important to you guys. As swords. All of you. You’re loyal."

Yes, he was. But he had also kissed Hakyeon under the stars, and Hakyeon hadn’t known that Taekwoon was also the blade at his waist—and now he kisses Jaehwan, because he’s had to choose between loyalty, between duty, and between the warmth of an embrace with promises that can never be kept.

And he knows that had Hakyeon known, he never would have forgiven Taekwoon for making any other choice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i've been batting around vixx-as-human-swords-au for YEARS but then tkrb came around and 'man what if taekwoon went back in time and ran into hakyeon and hakyeon imprinted on human-form!taekwoon and taekwoon helplessly falls in love because hakyeon has already fallen in love BUT back at the citadel HIM AND SANIWA!JAEHWAN HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN TOGETHER' and then ~~baby okita~~ Yamatonokami Yasusada got his kiwame form and [his third letter](http://touken-ranbu.wikia.com/wiki/Yamatonokami_Yasusada#Letters) _broke my heart_ and sue me i'm a shinsengumi fucker so here we are.
> 
> that's it that's all i just needed to scratch my sword boys au itch because i have way too much to write to write this fic :c


	4. heist au, or taekwoon the getaway driver picks up hongbin, or how hongbin joins the group

The screech of tires brought the car swerving so close to Hongbin it nearly hit him. The passenger door flung open, and Hongbin backpedalled so fast he tripped and fell on his ass. The sound of sirens was growing louder behind him, colours flashing, and Hongbin scrambled back to his feet, hands on his knees as he doubled over, chest heaving for air.

"Get in," the driver said.

" _I'm not one of you_ ," Hongbin said. If it came out a little hysterically he couldn't be blamed. 

"You can tell the police that, but I don't think they'll care. Now get in," the driver said. He had very angry eyes. The police were just around the corner—Hongbin swore and threw himself into the car, yanking the door behind him.

"I am not part of this," Hongbin said.

"You might want to put on your seatbelt," someone said from the backseat. 

Hongbin whipped his head around—there were _two_ people there, both grinning far too widely for people being _chased by the police_.

"Taekwoon hyung's a pretty good driver," one of them said, in a manner that suggested Hongbin really did need that seatbelt. Hongbin didn't get much of a chance—the car rocketed forward, Hongbin slamming backwards against the seat.

"I am _not one of you_ ," Hongbin repeated, fumbling for the seatbelt. He'd never felt more grateful to hear the click. The sirens were flashing in the mirror, and Hongbin had never understood how ominous those red and blue lights were until that very moment.

"Yeah, he's great in GTA," the other added. "Hyung's the _best_ getaway driver ever. And the best cook, right, Hyukkie?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Taekwoon grumbled. They were flying down the street towards the highway—

" _That is the wrong direction_ ," Hongbin screamed as Taekwoon jerked the wheel about, the car flying down a sharp turn. He clung to the handle for his life as the two people in the back just _laughed_. Taekwoon, meanwhile, turned to Hongbin and grinned the brightest grin Hongbin had ever seen when someone was driving a car.

"Oh my god I'm in a car with a maniac," Hongbin said. 

"Nuh-uh, flattery will get you _everywhere_ with hyung, believe me."

"DOES NO ONE ELSE CARE WE'RE DRIVING BACKWARDS ON A HIGHWAY?"

"I've never hit a car," Taekwoon said, swerving around two cars slamming their brakes because there was a car _going the wrong way_. 

Hongbin was sure he was going to faint. 

 

 

 

 

"So you brought him back with you? Look at the poor thing, you even subjected him to your terrible driving!"

Hongbin wanted to take affront at being called 'the poor thing', but he was also shaking so badly he didn't think his legs could hold him up. A very impatient, worried man who Hongbin now knew was called Hakyeon had greeted them at the door, and now Hongbin was seated on the couch as four people arranged themselves around him. This was probably what it felt like to be part of a zoo.

"It wasn't that bad," Sanghyuk said. He was perched on a table, a carefree grin on his face. Hongbin hadn't realised just how _big_ he was until he was helping Hongbin out of the car. "Pretty mild as far as getaways get."

And then there was Jaehwan who was sprawled on the end of the couch that wasn't occupied by Hongbin, and Hakyeon who was sitting next to him and reminding Hongbin uncannily of a nagging, overconcerned mother. He was munching on a packaged bread—although he'd somehow wheedled Taekwoon into cooking for them later after all. Wonsik rounded out this gang of thieves that Hongbin had walked into, and Hongbin couldn't decide if he was cold, or passive, or also concerned. 

Taekwoon suddenly returned, pushing a hot mug of cocoa into Hongbin's hands.

"Wow, hyung made you something that's not coffee. That only happens when he feels _really_ bad," Jaehwan said.

Taekwoon still had angry eyes, but his ears had suddenly turned pink and he leaned over to give Jaehwan a soft rap on the head with his knuckles.

"Shut up," Taekwoon muttered.

Now that he wasn't yelling at Hongbin to get into a stranger's car, his voice was absurdly soft. It was rather disorienting. _Everything_ was rather disorienting. Hongbin wanted to drop his head into his hands, but he was holding a mug of cocoa at the perfect temperature—he took a sip instead.

"Isn't it good? Taekwoon hyung's drinks are _heaven_ ," Jaehwan said, mock swooning. This earned him another rap on the head.

"It's...very sweet," Hongbin said. 

"Our Taekwoonie does have a sweet tooth sometimes," Hakyeon said. He was frowning a little now as he looked at Hongbin. It was simultaneously concerned and upset, and made Hongbin feel like he was an elementary student about to be chastised.

"Well, I guess I can drop you off somewhere in the morning," Hakyeon said. "Sorry, you'll have to stay in the basement because that's the only door with a lock and we can't risk you wandering off and spilling to the police where we are."

"Nuh-uh, that's not gonna work," Jaehwan said. He held up a small black leather pouch, pinching it between his fingers.

Hongbin gaped—"hey! That's mine!"

"Mmhmm," Sanghyuk laughed from across the room. "Hyung has, ah, what do you call it—sticky fingers?"

"Looks like I'm not the only one," Jaehwan said, lifting an eyebrow at Hongbin. Hongbin's mouth grew dry as he tossed it in Hongbin's direction—arcing well over his head, and snatched out of the air by Hakyeon. Hongbin watched in faint horror as his lockpicking kit was opened.

"Not as much of a law abiding citizen as you say," Wonsik said. He'd crossed his arms over his chest, raising his own quizzical eyebrow at Hongbin.

"Fine, I'm not, but I wasn't doing anything tonight and I'm still not one of you," Hongbin snapped. He tried to grab his tools back from Hakyeon, but it was lobbed over to Wonsik faster than Hongbin could react.

"Would've had a hard time explaining that to the police with these on you," Wonsik said. He was looking over Hongbin's tools—Hongbin surged to his feet, no one touched his tools, but the cocoa was suddenly plucked from his hands, and Hongbin was back on the couch, Hakyeon draped over his shoulders.

"Get off," Hongbin growled, shoving at Hakyeon. Hakyeon wasn't _small_ small, but he'd looked small enough. But he was strong, and didn't budge.

"You know what I think?" Sanghyuk piped up. "I think we should keep him."

"Keep _what_?" Hongbin stared at him.

"Oh?" Hakyeon leaned a little more heavily against Hongbin.

"He'll be useful, take a look at these cheques," Sanghyuk said. Hongbin was horrified but not too surprised when Sanghyuk walked over, handing Hakyeon the two cheques that Hongbin had been at the bank for to cash in, and had most definitely been in his wallet when he'd last checked.

"Pretty good forgery, huh?" Sanghyuk beamed at Hongbin. "Probably would've passed everything with no problems."

"Who exactly are you guys?"

"We," Hakyeon said, pausing for emphasis and finally letting go of Hongbin in favour of sitting up very primly while grinning like an excited elementary school child, "are a group of very talented and professional individuals dedicated to redirecting the flow of cash from large institutions to your common every day people, and who provide our services in obtaining difficult to obtain items."

"So. Bank robbers," Hongbin said flatly.

"That is such an uninspired term that doesn't encompass—"

"Yup, more or less. The occasional corporate secret or drug cartel too," Sanghyuk said, cutting Hakyeon off. "So, you in?"

"Can I think about it?" Hongbin asked.

"My driving isn't that bad," Taekwoon said. Hongbin had forgotten he'd been standing behind him and nearly tipped forward on the couch.

"We can share a room," Wonsik offered.

"Excuse me, does it look like I've approved of this?" Hakyeon snapped, glaring at the other four. 

"Well you didn't say no," Sanghyuk said. "And he's pretty. Someone pretty for once will be useful."

Twin choruses of "Hey!" from either side of Hongbin. Sanghyuk grinned at Jaehwan and Hakyeon.

"Fine, I guess," Hakyeon said. "We're a very exclusive group, so count yourself lucky that you're even being offered a position."

"Is this a job interview?" Hongbin asked. If it sounded a little sarcastic, well, he could hardly be blamed.

"Do you like your ramyun spicy?" Taekwoon asked, leaning over the couch and dropping his chin on Hongbin's shoulder. His eyes didn't seem so angry anymore—just very sleepy, and very close. "Go with Hakyeon tomorrow to get groceries."

"I didn't say yes!" Hongbin protested. 

"What those few want, those few get," Wonsik said. He smiled at Hongbin, and Hongbin took back every thought he'd had about Wonsik being stiff or cold.

"And you?" Hongbin asked despite himself.

Wonsik shrugged, his smile turning a little hopeful. "I guess I'm a yes too."


End file.
